falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pounder Boys
Recent arrivals to the Corpse and it's wargames, the Boys have none the less carved out a small space on Encinal Island and managed to pay off the Blues. History The Pounders, in their current form, were first formed (if only temporarily) in 2276 in the bayous of southern Louisiana by Roger "Stumps" Hraw to track down a Lurker that was rumored to be able to wipe out entire villages. Roger, while an accomplished hunter and tracker in his own right, knew he would need help to take beast like this down. He went around to the other hunters and trackers in the region for their help, as well as posting on the bounty boards. He was able to recruit eight others and they set out to the most recent village attacked. When they arrived, they knew something was wrong off the bat; there was bullet holes all around the area and while there was slide marks on the banks, there were also several sets of footprints leading to the village from the swamps. Still determined to find the Lurker, they set off into the swamps following the tracks, presuming they would lead to another village. After several days of trekking they reached the end of the tracks, which happened to be a Swamper park. Going out with another man to look around the park, Roger found two wasters in a cage next to Lurker pens in the water, and quickly returned to the rest of the group to report what he had found. When the other hunter returned, they came up with a plan to deal with the swampers. They waited till night and then took up positions around the park, with Roger going down to the lurker pens to tell the wasters to stay quiet. When the other Hunters began firing at the Swamper houses, Roger freed the lurkers and quickly ran to their previous spot as the lurkers attacked the Swampers that had ran out to defend their park. When the sun rose that morning, every Swamper was dead, regardless of age, gender or health, the lurkers were killed, the Wasters freed, and everything looted and burned. The hunters, all of the having lived, returned to their various towns and villages in high spirits, becoming local celebrities after their tale began to make the rounds. Their fame caught up with them however in 2279 as several swamper clans had heard what happened and felt that all Swamper were slight by these "slanky ass qeers" and united to kill them. Their first target was Roger who, fortunately for him, was out fishing. He returned to find his village slaughtered and burned, with several Swamper totems in the center of the ashes. Knowing what this was about, He raced to warn the other hunters and gather some sort of help. When the Swamper coalition reached their next target, they were greeted by an ambush that halved their numbers, and were chased down and killed completely. Thinking they were save, the village threw a celebration for the Hunters who yet again saved them from destruction. They were completely shocked the next morning however, when a group of survivors came in from a neighboring village, warning them that a group of Swampers had attacked and destroyed their village and was coming that way next. Roger, thinking that this was just a splinter group, prepared the (hungover) defenders for another ambush, that yet again wiped out the swampers, but cost them four casualties. After the bodies were buried, Roger led a small group to the ruins of the other village, and was disturbed to find that the totems were from other clans than the ones that attacked his village. They returned to find the village yet again under attack from Swampers. Roger and his group quickly got behind them and cut them down, managing to take one prisoner. When asked why they were attacking so much they were told "ev'ry clan is out to git you sum' bitches, yous the biggest game in the swamps." Moving After killing the prisoner, Roger repeated what he was told. The people of the village were terrified, and demanded that the Hunters leave. Being kicked out, Roger lead the Hunters, their families and those that chose to go with them south to New Orleans, hoping that would be a good place to start over. Their opinion changed once they had been in the city for several days, with the mix of the Royaume's caste system, the lack of work to support them, and the presence of swampers nearby causing them to move on. Deciding that they needed to move far away, they spent almost all of their money and trade goods to arrange travel for the 50+ to the Corpse. The rafters dropped them off on southern Encinal Island, where they quickly set to settling and securing a block of apartments. While looking for food the next day, Roger and a group of hunters wandered into a shoot out between two of the islands smaller gangs. Not realizing what was happening, they thought it was a group of wasters being attacked by raiders, so they threw their lot in with the smaller group managing to kill several members of the other gang and running the rest off. The smaller group, having lost their leader and most of their members quickly surrendered, to Roger's great surprise. The gangers realized that their rescuers weren't another gang, but basically refugees. They told Roger and the rest of the group about the group about the Corpse; that it was a warzone fought over by dozens of different gangs and warbands of mercenaries, and they just became participants by helping them. Not having enough money to leave, or having anywhere to go, Roger and the group did the only thing they could; they became mercenaries. Adopting the gang's name, the Pounder Boys they have been warring since. Activities While other warbands may fight over territory, the Boys are more than happy to stick to theirs, preferring to keep a low profile with the Blues around, they much rather go outside the city completely. The wives (or in some instances husbands) and children spend their time trying to improve their homes with bought or scavenged materials and fabrics, and gardening to maintain a semblance of a food supply. When the fighters aren't on some contract they aid their families with this, or go hunting for enough food to feed them and their neighbors. Their flight from their homes have created a tight-knit atmosphere where they treat and care for each other like they are family, even when dealing with the members that joined in the Corpse. Roger has tried to make sure that they all learn how to navigate and fight in the city ruins so they aren't out matched by the native gangs. He also makes frequent tribute to the Blues, something that has some of the boys grumbling. When approached for a contract, they never betray their employer, viewing it as "lowdown" but always ask for their payment upfront. This is out of their somewhat fatalistic view of their abilities to survive in the ruins. They greatly prefer contracts to hunt down mutants and creatures, or anything that takes them out of the city at all. Membership There are currently 67 people who would claim membership in the pound Boys, although 43 of them are non-combatants and simply the families of the fighters. They have inducted a half dozen new members since their inception, though half of them have died, along with several of those 'in training'. The remaining members have pulled closer together and become more professional. Quotes About by Category:Groups Category:Texas Category:Mercenaries